Diskussion:Bruderschaft der Makuta
Umbenennung Da bei der Umbenennung meine Begründung nicht komplett angezeigt wird, hier nochmal: "Bruderschaft von Makuta" ist zwar die offizielle Übersetzung der "Brotherhood of Makuta", stammt aber von jemandem, der offenbar keine Ahnung von Bionicle hat und dachte, dass es nur einen einzigen Makuta gibt. Wie wir wissen, gibt es aber sehr viele von ihnen und folglich muss es auch "Bruderschaft der Makuta" heißen. Es hat sogar jemand Greg Farshtey gefragt, und seine Antwort war, dass "Bruderschaft der Makuta" wohl korrekter wäre. Man könnte es also als die "inoffizielle offizielle" Übersetzung ansehen. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:51, 27. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Leben noch Makuta? Wenn jetzt auch noch Tridax tot ist ist ja Teridax das einzige Mitglied und er ist jetzt Mata-Nui, die Rahkshi werden mit Sicherheit ausgerottet usw. ist damit nicht die Bruderschafft automatisch aufgelöst??? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:57, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Auch alle 4 anderen Makuta sind tot, von denen man etwas hörte. Die Spezies gibt es nicht mehr, der Orden wird die Rahkshi auslöschen - sie ist aufgelöst. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:58, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich denke Miserix ist noch am leben aber er gehört ja nicht mehr zu ihnen und laut der Tridax Diskussion stirbt der ja wahrscheinlich auch noch Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:00, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich denke nicht, dass wir bisher alle Mitglieder kannten. Im 11. Legends hieß es AFAIR sogar, dass Teridax nur die ranghöchsten Mitglieder der Bruderschaft nach Karda Nui geschickt hatte; 100%ig sicher bin ich mir gerade aber nicht... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 20:09, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bekannt sind noch vier, nicht namentlich - alle von Teridax getötet. Der unbekannte Rest wird wohl auch Teridax zum Opfer gefallen sein, oder? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:11, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kann sein, muss aber nicht. Einerseits könnte Teridax die Bruderschaft als eine Bedrohung ansehen, schließlich hat die Bruderschaft Teridax' Plan nie vollständig gekannt; andererseits könnte er sie auch als nützliche Diener ansehen - der Orden von Mata Nui war Mata Nui ja auch immer nützlich... Hmm, ich hab gerade auf BS01 nachgesehen, da steht praktisch überall, dass Teridax alle anderen Mitglieder getötet hat... Also ist das wohl wirklich offiziell... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 20:38, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Der einzigste, der sich gegen Teridax auflehnte ist ja bekanntlich Icarax. Wären seine Pläne nicht zu egoistisch gewesen, hätten die anderen makuta teridax Plan durchschaut und alles wäre anders... so tötete er alle, damit niemand, weil makuta sind bekanntlicher Weise sehr mächtig, sich gegen ihn auflehnen kann. Aber ob miserix (und die Toa Hagah) etwas tun können, bezweifle ich - Miserix weiß nicht, wo er ist und die Toa Hagah würden locker verlieren (vgl. Toa Nuva vs. Icarax) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:44, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wegen dem ersten Satz: Nicht nur Icarax war gegen den Plan. Chirox hat sich in BL9 mal ziemlich über Teridax aufgeregt, und auch Krika hat sich in BL11 gegen den Plan aufgelehnt. Ich würde sagen, dass ein Großteil der Makuta nicht wirklich für den Plan war, aber da sie keine andere Wahl hatten, haben sie sich trotzdem dafür eingesetzt. Und dass auch Miserix und die Toa Hagah nichts mehr ändern können, kann man wohl mit fast 100%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen. Niemand kann Teridax jetzt noch stürzen, außer Mata Nui selbst, und der muss dazu erst wieder irgendwie "nach Hause" kommen... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 21:59, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) mit sicherheit irre ich mich aber ich glaube wenn Mata-Nui wieder in seinem Universum ist das er dann mithilfe (des Universums und so...)Teridax stürzen wird aber vor allekm Icarax, dieser ist zwar tot aber Moleküle von ihm schwirren noch im Universum herum und vielleicht kann er sich mit Mata-Nuis hilfe wieder neu formieren Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:51, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ach ja und @Skorpi: Kann sein aber die Toa Hagah haben Teridax schon einmal besiegt, deshalb schickte Helryx sie um den Makuta aufzuhalten (also könnten sie theoretisch nicht gegen ihn verlieren(wenn er noch ein Makuta wäre) aber da Teridax seinen Plan durchführen kann denke ich eh das sie auf jeden Fall versagen und vielleicht auch leider sterben Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:54, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Es gibt mehere die Teridax schon mal besiegt haben, z. B. die Toa Hagah, wie du schon sagtest Kailani, sie haben Teridax schon mal besiegt, aber ich glaube sie kommen entweder zu spät oder verlieren wirklich. center|100px 16:01, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich hoffe sie und Miserix sterben nicht aber das werden wir erst wohl in Dwellers in Darkness erfahren Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:03, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) @Toa Nuva: Krika habe ich vergessen, Chirox wusste ich nicht. Aber ich denke, es hat einen Hintergrund, wenn Greg Icarax nicht vollständig tötet... wenn sich die Molekühle finden, gibt es ihn wieder. Ich denke, da er auch ein anderes Schicksal als die anderen Makuta hatte, wird er noch wichtig werden, im Jahr... 2010? 2011? 2012? @Kailani: Ja, die Toa Hagah haben teridax schon mal besigt - aber nicht getötet. Und durch die Vision ist es fast klar, dass ein Toa stirbt, der Rest wird wohl... KA, vielleicht kommen sie noch nichteinmal bei Teridax an und Zaktan muckt auf oder so etwas XD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:05, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) stimmt, Gaaki sah das einer der Hagah sterben würde also können nicht alle sterben, außerdem ist das mit dem töten so ne Sache, denk mal an den Ehrenkodex der Toa, die Toa Metru(Vakama) haben Teridax ja auch schon mal besiegt außerdem sind die Toa Nuva sehr stark, ich denke Icarax hat sie aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen o. sie haben sich wie bei den Piraka zu stark überschätzt Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:11, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Der Ehrenkodex, den kann man (meiner Meinung nach) nicht mehr beachten - in Karda Nui war es okay, sind eh alle Makuta verreckt (Ha Ha!), aber bei Teridax darf man das nicht beachten, jeder wusste, das er Mata Nui stürzen will, den braucht man nicht. Das ist wie notwehr. Ich denke, hätten die Toa Metru/Hagah/Takanuva/Icarax/... die Möglichkeit gehabt ihn zu töten, hätten sie es auch getan. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:16, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Icarax wird nie wieder in einem Stück sein. Ich zitiere aus Bionicle Legends #11: "When you teleport, your atoms are scattered and then drawn back together at your destination," Gorast answered. "By increasing his power and then disrupting them at the crucial moment, they flew all over the known universe in an instant." "So Icarax will never finish his teleport?" "Oh, he will finish," Gorast smiled. "Part of him will finish in Karda Nui ... and part in Destral ... and part in Metru Nui ... and part in the southern islands ... and other parts in a thousand other places. You get the idea." Mit anderen Worten: Der Teleport wird zwar früher oder später zu Ende geführt werden, aber durch Vamprah's und Gorast's Angriff konnte Icarax sich nicht gezielt teleportieren und hat seine Teile an viele verschiedene Orte teleportiert. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:27, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) deshalb denke ich ja das er es nur mit Mata-Nuis hilfe schaffen wird, da Mata-Nui ihn vielleicht braucht, wir werdens bald erfahren denke ich Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:29, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bald nicht, erst in zwei oder drei Jahren... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:30, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mutran/Mata Nui Ich würde aber schätzen dass Destiny war und Dwellers in Darknss noch ein "schockierendes Ende" haben werden, zum Beispiel dass die Toa Hagah vielleicht irgendwie aus Mata Nuis Körper (dem Matoraner-Universum) entkommen und dann - zu fünft - später nochmal auftauchen. außerdem denke ich, dass Mutran irgendwie den Sturm überlebt haben könnte. Seine letzten worte waren nämlich "It's so absurdly simple! I can control this storm! All I have to do is -"(BL11, Seite 113) Dann hätte ihn ein "purpurroter Strahl" verschluckt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:30, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) @Nathanael: Kann möglich sein, aber gibt es nicht oft Sachen, indenen die Bösen etwas furchteinflössendes sagen und dann sterben? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:10, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kailani, so lange Mata Nui nicht in seinem eigenen Körper ist, hat er wahrscheinlich nicht viel mehr Macht als ein normaler anderer Bewohner des Universums. Ich glaube deshalb nicht, dass er dazu in der Lage wäre, alle Teile des 1000-teiligen Puzzles Icarax im ganzen Universum zu finden und dann wieder so zusammen zu setzen, dass Icarax auch wieder lebensfähig wäre... Und Nath - an sich auch keine schlechte Idee, aber ich bezweifle es. Laut Takanuva's Blog wurde Mutran von dem Blitz eingeäschert; und im Buch wird sogar gesagt, dass er innerhalb einer Millisekunde verschwindet und nicht mal eine Staubwolke von ihm zurückbleibt. Ich glaube also nicht, dass Mutran es noch geschafft hat, den Sturm tatsächlich unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, und sich dann unauffällig mit seiner Hilfe zu verdrücken. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:05, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) das wird wohl fürs erste ein Rätsel bleiben @Toa-Nuva: vielleicht erhält Mata-Nui ja aber auch in Bara-Magna neue starke kräfte denn wie will er sonst seinen Körper wieder erlangen Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:08, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich meinte, dass Mutran sich irgendwie mit diesem roten Blitz fusioniert hat oder so und den energiesturm unter Kontrolle bringt ... aber diese spekulationen bringen sowieso nichts. bei einem bin ich mir aber sicher, nämlich dass Mata nui es auf jeden Fall schaffen wird, zurückzukehren. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:28, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) das auf jeden fall es wird mit sicherheit noch ein Happy End geben aber das Matoraner Universum kommt mit sicherheit erst 2010 oder 2011 vor nach Bara Magna, ich denke das Mata-Nui mit neuen Verbündeten aus Bara Magna wieder in das Matoraner Universum zurück kehrt denn er braucht mehr Unterstützung den je Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:55, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Es wird aber bestimmt schwer werden für Mata Nui, denn ich habe gelesen, dass zwei der Glatorian die Maske vor die füße fällt, dann nimmt Mata Nui mit ihnen Kontakt auf. Er sagt er muss zurück in sein Universum, einer der beiden Glatorian will ihn zurückbringen, aber der andere spürt die Kraft und will sie behalten. Dann bringen sie die Maske zu den anderen vier Glatorian, zwei wollen ihn wieder zurück brringen und die anderen zwei wollen sie behalten. Ob das stimmt weiß ich aber nicht. center|100px 10:37, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich denke das würde aber sinn machen dann gibt es wieder 3 gute und 3 böse, ich denke wer die guten sind und wer die bösen sind erkennt man am aussehen z.B. denke ich das der blaue Gladiatoran gut ist weil er edel aussieht und der schwarze böse, hoffentlich ist Gresh ein guter xD Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:20, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Von diesen Spekulationen habe ich auch mal etwas gelesen. Möglich wäre es, mir ist gleich aufgefallen, dass drei nicht nett aussehen und drei etwas netter xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:24, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) was denkst du welche böse sind und welche nicht Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:30, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Namen darf man ja nicht nennen, ich denke, dass der rote, blaue und grüne gut sind, braun, weiß und schwarz sind böse. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:35, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ja so denke ich auch Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:49, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) mit den kleinen ist es dasselbe, der grüne Titan, dem wurde die Maske als wächter gegeben, ähnlich wie bei Nocturn. Der kleine ist aus einem Gefängnis ausgebrochen und hat sich diesen rahi geklaut. center|100px 15:49, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) also ist der grüne große Titan der gute u. der kleibe mit dem "Rahi" (obwohl man nicht genau sagen kann ob es einer ist) der böse Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:56, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) (Dieser Beitrag gehört nicht zu Kailanis Beiträgen) Um noch einmal auf Nidhikis Behauptung zurückzukommen, dass Mata Nui außerhalb seines Körpers nur so stark ist, wie jeder andere Bionicle, so muss ich sagen, dass er doch in der Ignika steckt und daherdie Kräfte der Ignika haben müsste. Also könnte er jeden Kampf für sich entscheiden und sehr schnell ins Matoraner Universum zurückkehren. --87.182.90.130 Erstmal: Bitte unterschreibe deine Nachrichten mit ~~~~, damit wir auch sehen können, wer da schreibt. ;-) Wo hat Nidhiki das gesagt...? Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass ich das mal gesagt habe... Nunja, zum Thema: Selbst wenn Mata Nui nun in der Ignika steckt, hat er nicht annähernd so viel Macht im Universum, wie wenn er in seinem eigentlichen Körper wäre. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob Mata Nui wirklich auf alle Kräfte der Maske zugreifen kann... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:44, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) 1.nun ja das lässt sich bestreiten, ich denke das er auf die maske schon zugreifen "darf" denn die Ignika hat ja einen eigenen willen und sie wurde dazu erschaffen Mata-Nui zu heilen, und da sie ja Mata-Nui helfen soll wird sie ihm erlauben auf die Maskenkraft zuzugreifen 2. Das lässt sich ebenfalls bestreiten denn die Ignika selbst ist ja mächtiger als die großen wesen welche wiederum mächtiger als Mata-nui sind(da sie ihn ja allein schon erschaffen haben)könnte Mata-Nui in seinem eigenen Universum schon ziemlich mächtig sein Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:50, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) 1. Der Geist der Ignika wurde offenbar von Mata Nui "verdrängt", wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Außerdem, mal angenommen, es ist wirklich so, dass MN über alle Fähigkeiten der I verfügt... Er kann also jeden Gegner besiegen, indem er ihm die Lebensenergie absaugt. Dann hat er am Ende also den ganzen 2009-Ort ausgerottet *etwas übertreib*, und dann? Durch das Besiegen von Gegnern kommt man nicht in sein altes Universum zurück! ^^ 2. Widerspricht sich das nicht etwas? ^^ Wenn die GW mächtiger als MN sind, 'weil' sie ihn erschaffen haben, warum ist die I dann mächtiger als die GW, obwohl sie auch von denen erschaffen wurde? ^^ MN ist übrigens wirklich mächtiger als die GW. ;-) Stell dir mal zum Vergleich vor, Menschen bauen einen riesigen Roboter (z.B. einen Power-Ranger-Mega-Zord ;P ). Die Menschen sind klein und schwach, während der Roboter ohne Mühe ganze Städte zerstören kann. Ähnlich ist das wohl auch mit den Großen Wesen und Mata Nui. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:38, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Also da hast du garnicht mal so großes Unrecht =) aber jetzt mal die Frage: Was íst ein Power-Ranger-Mega-Zord???? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:22, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das tut nichts zur sache, es ist irgendein Power-rangers-Bösewicht. Nath/87.122.64.143 08:43, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) o.O Bösewicht? Das wäre eher der Ausnahmefall. Um's mal Bionicle-ig zu erklären: Die Gegner werden meistens, nachdem sie besiegt wurden, vom Ober-Bösewicht 1000-fach vergrößert, sodass die Power Rangers sie nicht mehr besiegen könnten, also rufen die Rangers ihre Zords (je nach Staffel sind das z.B. riesige Roboter-Tiere, -Dinosaurier, Fahrzeuge oder Flugzeuge etc), die sie dann zu einem Mega-Zord vereinen (ein humanoider Riesen-Roboter), mit dem sie die Gegner dann besiegen können. Ich hab den Begriff verwendet, weil ich dachte, jeder weiß, was damit gemeint ist... Also sorry for verwirring you! ^^ Relevant ist im Grunde nur, dass es eben riesige Roboter mit extrem viel Macht sind, im Grunde könnten sie aber von vergleichweise winzigen Menschen gebaut werden. Und ich vermute, dass die Großen Wesen auch nicht viel mehr als (Bionicle-)Menschen sind, die eben einen riesigen Roboter (Mata Nui) haben. Nur sind die Innereien dieses Roboters eben nicht irgendwelche technischen Maschinen etc, sondern eben ein Universum mit Lebewesen etc. Die Matoraner wurden ja auch nicht einfach so aus dem Nichts erschaffen, sondern aus irgendwelchen Materialien. Wenn wir Menschen mit unserer Forschung an Genen und Technik so weitermachen wie bisher, können wir vielleicht auch irgendwann echte Matoraner in unserer Welt erschaffen, und u.U. können wir irgendwann unseren eigenen Mata Nui bauen, um ihn andere Planeten erforschen zu lassen... Aber gut, das hat ja eigentlich nix mit dem BdM-Artikel zu tun... XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 10:15, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC)